Endless Love
by xxGlambert2010xx
Summary: Tommy was sitting on his apartment room floor all alone with a blanket, it was just a week after GNT had finished. He couldn't stop thinking about adam..then there is a knock on his door.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas wishes

Tommy was sitting on his apartment room floor all alone with a blanket, it was just a week after GNT had finished. He couldn't stop wandering what Adam was doing right this very moment...was he thinking about Tommy aswell.. or out partying with another guy.

Tommy couldn't believe how much he missed Adam. Even though all that stuff that happened on stage was all just supposed to be fan service & some fun, he felt like it was so much more. He wanted to pick up the phone so bad & call up Adam...but what was he supposed to say?

While Tommy spent the nights leading up to Christmas alone in his apartment room, watching all the videos of him & Adam on the GNT tour. Adam was also missing Tommy, every time his phone rang he would answer it in a millisecond. Expecting to hear Tommy's soft pretty voice saying, "hey babyboy, what's up?" obviously that wasn't the case.

Every time Adam thought about ringing up Tommy & letting him know how he felt, something stopped him. He remembered what Tommy had said in an interview once "Adam is like a brother to me" . It made Adam think to himself what am I thinking...? He is probably out partying with his old band mates & getting drunk...having fun...

It was Christmas Eve, Adam & Tommy still couldn't stop thinking about each other or bring themselves to phone eachother. Until Adam decided to on twitter & check his replies just in case Tommy tweeted him... something... anything even just a full stop would've made his day. There was no tweets from Tommy to Adam, so he just tweeted " wow today was such a beautiful day... But I miss all my fabulous glam band mates :(" Then Adam realised something...just a few minutes after that Tommy tweeted lyrics to one of his songs! "missing you just runs to deep oh how I can't help thinking of your smile & the kisses I can't forget..."

Tommy had tweeted those lyrics hoping Adam would notice & tweet something back...he waited 2 hrs refreshing the page non stop... instead he got a load of replies from Adommy shippers. Finally he decided to curl up on the couch & try to get some sleep, it was the loneliest Christmas he had ever had.

*loud knocking on door* Tommy thought to himself who is at my door at 11 at night! Let me guess santa... He thought to himself sarcastically. Tommy got up with his tired & lonely attitude to open the door...

It was Adam! He had seen Tommy's tweet & jumped on the first flight to LA. Tommy couldn't believe it...he was speechless. He jumped right up onto Adam & fell right into his arms with tears coming down his cheeks... "Tommy!" Adams said with a huge smile on his face, "I have missed you so much, there hasn't been a day since GNT where I haven't thought about you. Glitterbaby I love you!"  
"I love you too!" cried Tommy.

The clock stroke 12 & Christmas carolers began singing their hearts out. "Merry Christmas Glitter baby, sorry I didnt have time to get a present for you.." Tommy replied smiling " what are you talking about babyboy... I got exactly what I wanted for christmas...you!"

Adam & Tommy fell asleep in each others arms, telling each other endlessly how much they loved each other.


	2. Chapter 2 :Happy New year Glitterbaby!

Adam decided to move in with Tommy. They had only been "officially" together for less than a week. But it felt like a lifetime for them and they were more in love than people who have been together for years. They were inseparable.

It was New Years Eve morning and Adam was lying in bed with Tommy curled up in his arms, watching his gorgeous glitter baby sleep. It was at that moment Adam realized just how much Tommy really meant to him, he had never felt so strongly for another guy like this. Sure he had been in love before but not like this.

A few hours later Tommy awoke with Adams loving smile still staring right at him, "Morning baby boy, what's up?" Tommy smiled. "I was just admiring my pretty kitty sleep and waiting to hear his sweet voice" Adam whispered gently. Tommy gave Adam a kiss on the neck, and then the phone rang. It was Monte letting Adam know that tonight there was going to be a massive New Years Eve Masquerade party and the entire glam band was going, even Longineu was coming. As soon as Adam got off the phone, He excitedly told Tommy all the info and asked if he was up to it. Tommy replied, "of course baby boy, hah I suppose it's time to go shopping now?" Adam laughed "Glitter baby, am I that predictable?" Tommy giggled, "I know, how bout we shop for our costumes & masks alone and surprise each other later! Don't worry we won't be too far away from each other "Adams face lit up, "Tommy baby! That is a brilliant idea!"

Tommy was wondering through all the stalls trying to find the perfect mask, and then he finally stumbled across a kitty faced mask. It was perfect, not too silly and had plenty of glitter on it! Adam also found himself a mask after about half an hour; it was a dark glittery purple type mask with tiny jewels all around the outside of it, and green luscious feathers coming off the mask.

As Adam was walking back to Tommy's apartment, He kept remembering all the fun beautiful memories he shared with Tommy...that's when Adam made the best decision of his life. Adam quickly turned around and ran back to the shops. He had something very special planned for Tommy tonight. Adam couldn't stop smiling but also felt very nervous about the surprise he had planned.

Adam finally arrived back at the apartment, Tommy was already there sitting on the couch. "Glitter baby!" Tommy squealed. Adam kissed Tommy's fore head, "I missed you too!"

Later on it was around 9pm and Adam & Tommy were getting ready for the masquerade party. They both slipped on their masks, but shut their eyes. Tommy then said happily "ok lets open our eyes now! " When Adam opened his eyes to his gorgeous boyfriend, and saw him in his pretty kitty mask... he just jumped with joy and squealed " naaww glitter baby I love it! You're look so damn pretty!" Then Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam in his glistening glamorous mask, "Baby boy! Why do you have to be so damn sexy!" Tommy teased.

A hummer had just arrived with Monte, Sasha, Terrance, Brooke, Taylor, Isaac, Longineu and Cam inside. Sasha laughed, "It's great to see you two love birds finally got together! You both look amazing!" Tommy grabbed Adams arm, " aww thanks Sasha, yes we are both very luckily in love". Adam turned Tommy's face and softly planted a kiss on him.

The hummer finally arrived at the masquerade party everybody looked amazing but it was a bit hard to tell who was who. Monte said jokingly, "Lucky you wore a kitty mask Tommy! We will never lose you now" Tommy giggled, " hah very funny Monte". Adam and Tommy walked in together hand in hand proudly smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow, they didn't care what everyone else thought of them.

Everyone was having tons of fun, dancing and drinking. It was time for the 12 o'clock fireworks so everyone went outside to the balcony, to look up at all the streaming glittery colours shooting across the night sky. Everybody began the countdown 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2...1 "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" but instead Adam grabbed Tommy's hand & brought him to the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone to witness. Adam removed his mask, and then Tommy's and got down on one knee, "Tommy Joe Ratliff, Would ya be ma m-mine?". Before Adam could even get the ring out of his pocket, Tommy jumped up on to Adam and kissed him, Tears of joy streamed down Tommy's face," of course Baby boy I love you!" The whole Masquerade party and all of the glam band went "naaww congratulations!" and started to whistle and cheer!

Music Again started playing, Adam picked up his new fiancée off of his feet and danced the night away romantically in each other's arms... Tommy then said, "Adam...you made me want to listen to music again". Adam was about to kiss Tommy but was interrupted by Terrance, "uh... Guys hate to break it to you but, I think the party finished, everyone has like left..." Adam and Tommy giggled and kissed anyway. After they finally decided to leave the pair caught a Taxi to Tommy's apartment & spent the night together, just as they were about to fall asleep. Tommy smiled, "Happy New Year's baby boy!" Adam replied with a soft kiss on Tommy's neck, "Happy New Year's my sexy fiancée".


	3. Chapter 3: Paradise of Love

Adam and Tommy decided to go to Hawaii for the weekend, just the two of them no one else. They needed a break from everything; they couldn't even go out on a proper date anymore. The paparazzi and media were all over them even crazier than usual, especially now that they were engaged.

Why couldn't the world just let them be and accept their love for each other? Well it was no problem for the Glamberts, in fact it was a dream come true for them. It was the rest of the world that were making it hard for them to enjoy each other's company in public. But it didn't change anything between Adam and Tommy, it only made them love each other even more if that was even possible. Nothing could break them, people could talk, stare or do whatever they wanted but nothing was going to make them doubt their love for each other.

When Adam and Tommy arrived in Hawaii the first the thing they did was check into their hotel and unload their suit cases. After that they decided to go for a walk down the beach. "Ah smell that Glitter baby? Paradise..." Adam said smiling. Tommy giggled "Mmm yes ...maybe a little privacy aswell...loving it already!" Adam and Tommy walked along the beach as the beautiful ocean waves came crashing down along their feet. They walked slowly hand in hand, smiling, giggling and splashing each other with water just like young teenagers in love. it was just like a scene right out of a movie, just perfect. Tommy and Adam were both sitting down on the beach with their feet buried in the warm sand.

As the sun started to set Adam turned to Tommy, " I love you Tommy Joe...I don't know where I'd be without you...you complete me" Tommy's eyes twinkled "naaw Adam no I'd be lost without you! ..I love you so much..I can't even-" Tommy was cut off as Adam placed his soft hands on Tommy's small face, tilting his head a little as they slowly shared a soft passionate kiss. It was getting late so the pair decided to head back to the hotel, surprisingly no one had bothered them all day not even one small camera went flash. Tommy and Adam were really happy about this it was just what they needed a nice peaceful day...just the two of them.

The next morning when Adam woke up, Tommy had already been awake preparing a surprise breakfast for him. Outside on the balcony was a beautiful table set with two chairs, a table cloth, and breakfast and complete with a vase of fresh flowers. "Glitter baby! aww this is beautiful..You didn't have to" Adam said smiling. " I wanted to surprise and thank my wonderful sexy fiancée for everything and for being ma m-m-mine" Tommy said winking. After they finished breakfast they spent a little time to themselves sitting on the couch in each other's arms hugging and kissing each other, while discussing plans for their engagement party.

It was around 7pm and Tommy was beginning to worry since Adam had been out since 5pm. Just as Tommy was about to go searching for Adam, he walked straight into their hotel suite. Adam grabbed Tommy's hand, covering Tommy's eyes and guiding him to the beach "I have a special surprise for you my pretty kitty!" As Tommy's hand came away from his face, it revealed a beautiful picnic complete with lit candles, music and food."Oh baby boy this is just gorgeous, you sneaky little thing!" Tommy said, turning to Adam pulling his hips against his and kissing Adam's soft lips.

After they finished eating they slowly danced with each other under the glistening stars to some slow romantic music and Adam sang you found me by Kelly Clarkson to Tommy. When Adam sang that to him Tommy almost drowned in his own tears, he kept thinking what did I do to deserve this wonderful man? Tommy felt like happiest and luckiest person in the world.

After they finished dancing, Adam saw Tommy was shivering from the tropical breeze so he wrapped a warm blanket around him, kissing his fore head and holding Tommy tightly against his body. They both wished this night would never end, it was just perfect.

As the Sun began to rise Adam and Tommy watched in amazement while stilled wrapped up in the blanket against each other. It was the most beautiful thing anyone could've witnessed.

Adam packed up everything off the beach and swept Tommy right off his feet carrying him back to the hotel suite, where they had to leave for their flight back home.

Adam and Tommy were going to miss Hawaii it was one of the best times they had ever had together but they were also thrilled to be heading home. Once they got off the plane, of course waiting there for them were all the paparazzi as usual but they didn't Care as much anymore, instead they stopped right in front of them on purpose and showed off their everlasting love kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the parents

Adam and Tommy are having the time of their lives together and can't wait till they get officially married, but there's just one problem. Surprisingly neither of them has told their parents they are seeing each other, let alone engaged!

They both really want to tell their parents but Tommy has been dreading telling his parents. His parents were never really too fond of the gay community and when they found out Tommy was playing for Adam and shoving their tongues down each other's throats...well they weren't exactly too happy with Tommy & Adam but eventually got over it. But now was the time, Tommy had to tell his parents because he and Adam were just dying to get married and have their engagement dinner. It's been a secret long enough.

First they decided to tell Adam's parents, so they all went out to dinner together and told them there. Adam's parents were so happy for the both of them; Adam's mum even started crying and gave Tommy the biggest hug ever. The next night Tommy decided to tell his parents but thought it would be best over the phone first since Tommy has never been with a man before and didn't know how they would take it.

So Tommy nervously dialed his house number while holding Adam's hand and waited, Tommy's dad picked up the phone. " hey dad...it's Tommy... I have some exciting news..." Tommy said slightly worried. Tommy's dad then replied "hey son... Well let's hear it then..." First Tommy just planned on telling his parents that him and Adam were dating and then meeting up with them to tell them the whole story. Tommy said shakily "well... Me and Adam are dating now...Adam is my boyfriend..." -Tommy dropped Adam's hand & started crying...Tommy's dad had hung up the phone on him as soon as Tommy mentioned the word "boyfriend" and "Adam".

Tommy was Shocked although he had seen something like this coming. He was so angry & hurt he stormed out his and Adam's apartment and drove for 2 hours straight to his parent's house. As soon as he arrived at his parents' house he knocked on the door so loudly & violently it echoed through the whole street. As soon as his parents answered the Door Tommy began shouting, " YEA WELL ACTUALLY ADAM ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND HE IS MY FIANCEE, AND I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT SO YOU CAN NEVER SPEAK OR SEE ME AGAIN...I WON'T EVEN CARE..." Tommy's parents still didn't say anything so he just stormed out of their house and drove back to his and Adam's apartment full of anger & hurt.

When Tommy returned back to the apartment, Adam was there waiting on the couch looking really concerned, "Oh my Gosh Tommy...where were you! You scared me! Don't ever leave like that again! I just thought you went for a walk! "Adam said worried. Tommy said miserably kissing Adam's forehead, " don't worry baby boy just chill...I went for a drive to my parents...next time I will let you know where I'm going before I leave..." "Glitter baby, you know it's ok I understand if you want to put the engagement & wedding off.." Adam said with a slight smile. Tommy then replied, " Please baby boy...Just don't even talk like that...if they don't support us, it's THEIR loss not ours or mine...because I just love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life you!"

Tears filled Adam's sparkling blue eyes, he couldn't believe what Tommy was doing for him, willing to lose his family , just to be with him. It seemed like Tommy was strong and didn't care what his parents must be thinking of him...but Adam heard him softly sulking to himself while they were sleeping.

Adam wasn't going to let this happen to his glitter baby, he woke up early before Tommy could get up, went down to the florist and bought a fresh bunch of assorted flowers and left for the 2 hr drive to Tommy's parents house. When he arrived he softly knocked on their door, this time Tommy's mum answered. As she opened the door Adam smiled, "hi there Mrs. Ratliff...I'm Adam...Tommy's fiancé as you know" while handing her the flowers he had gotten at the florist.

Tommy's dad then came to the door to see who was there. Before Tommy's dad could say anything, Adam stopped him, "Please, before you judge us and slam the door in my face...hear me out. Your son is the most amazing guy I've met in my life, from the first day I met him I was instantly drawn to him...Tommy completes me without him...I'd be nothing...it kills me seeing Tommy upset even though he tries to hide it I know it hurts him inside that you can't accept him anymore... How would you feel if you couldn't be with that one person you wanted to grow old with just because people didn't accept you..Please talk to Tommy"

Adam then walked slowly back down their pathway to his car. As Adam was getting into his car, Tommy's mum came running after him with her arms wide open and tears streaming down her face, " Well Tommy is one very lucky man to have someone like you...I am so sorry I judged both of you .. I am honored and very lucky to have a man with such love in his heart as my son-in-law. Adam nearly started crying he couldn't believe Tommy's mums change of heart! But what did Tommy's dad think? He was still silent. Not one word.

As Adam walked in through the apartment room door he was knocked to the floor, Tommy ran up to him bawling his eyes out and jumped into his arms kissing Adams face all over. "Adam... How can I even begin to explain how much I love you?" Tommy said with watery eyes. "You don't, because I just love you too..." Adam replied kissing Tommy's soft lips. Tommy had just gotten off the phone with his dad. His dad had rang him up to say, "I am so sorry son for being so ignorant and judging the both of you... I can't wait to welcome your wonderful fiancée into this family and meet him properly but from what I've heard he's a keeper!"

{ Ok lol yes i know what you are all thinking...how could their parents not find out with all the paparazzi & stuff? I even mentioned it in the chapter before this..well let's just imagine they thought it was all fake & ignored it... or they didn't hear anything about it haha ;) sorry I only just realized this, oops! }


	5. Chapter 5: Two families,come together

It was a Saturday night, Adam and Tommy were getting ready to go out to a fancy restaurant. It was time for both of their families to meet each other, kind of like and engagement dinner. As Adam and Tommy left their apartment room, Tommy stopped in the middle of the hallway. He smiled at Adam, and then gently kissed his cheek "I love you Adam and I can't believe that tonight, our parents are actually going to meet each other so we can share the rest of our lives together".

Adam pulled Tommy close kissing his neck softly and said smiling " I love you too glitter baby and I can't believe it either...soon we will be officially married!" When Adam and Tommy got into the car, Tommy turned the radio on and Music again was playing. "Hmm...Baby boy have I ever told you that you make me want to listen to music again!" Tommy giggled. "haha very funny" Adam laughed.

It was still weird for them to get into a car, or turn a radio on and then hear Adam singing. When they arrived at the restaurant Adam quickly rushed out of the car nearly tripping over, just to open the door for Tommy. "Aww baby boy, you're so sweet! Thank-you for rushing to my door to open it, but I rather I open my door than you hurting your pretty little self" Tommy said laughing.

"What ever makes you happy glitter baby" Adam said holding Tommy's hand, as they walked into the restaurant. Once they got into the restaurant to Adam and Tommy's surprise both parents were already there, talking and laughing like they had known each other forever! This made Adam and Tommy turn to each other and start giggling it was all finally coming together, families, them, and everything. "hi mum and dad well i can see you have met Tommy's parents" Adam said smiling. "yes son we sure have, we have been here for 1/2 an hour you two boys sure take your time getting ready and looking all nice and dressed up" Adam's dad said jokingly.

As they ate dinner Adam and Tommy held hands at the table while watching their parents getting along as if they had knew each other right from the start. Adam and Tommy's dad were talking about their younger days, while Adam and Tommy's mum talked about how the boys were when they were little and raising them. It was amazing for Adam and Tommy to see all this happening in front of them they couldn't stop smiling, the happiest couple on earth.

Later as they all ordered dessert, Leila and Tommy's mum both smiled at each other then turned to Adam & Tommy "so boys when do we get to watch our two gorgeous boys walk down the aisle?" Adam and Tommy both looked at each other both smiling. "well actually we were planning on having the wedding sometime in May "Tommy's mum and Leila got up right away and Hugged the both of them, they were so thrilled for both of them and couldn't wait to help them plan it all out.

It was getting late so Adam and Tommy decided they should all start to get going and then catch up next weekend to discuss the wedding further. Both parents hugged each other goodnight, exchanged numbers and couldn't stop saying how happy they were for their sons.

As Tommy and Adam crossed the road to get back to their car... A cyclist came speeding down the road and didn't see Adam, knocking him down unconscious.

Leila and Tommy's mum came running when they heard Tommy screaming at the top of his lungs "NO ADAM! NO not my baby boy wake up! Can you hear me Adam?" Tommy was a mess he didn't know what to think was Adam ok? Tommy's mum & leila stayed with Adam while trying to calm down Tommy assuring him, everything would be fine. Tommy's dad dialed an ambulance right away while Adam's dad tried to calm the cyclist down who was suffering from shock. As the ambulance arrived Tommy watched in horror as they strapped his fiancée in a neck brace, carrying him away on a stretcher into the ambulance. Tommy cried along with Leila into his mum's shoulder. Out of all of them the only two keeping it together were their fathers.

When they arrived at the hospital Tommy rushed up to the doctors shouting, "Where is my fiancée? Is he ok? Is he awake? Can I see him? Please answer me now!" "Please Mr. Ratliff I understand how upset and worried you must be, but as soon as we know anything I will be sure to let you know right away" the doctor calmly answered Tommy. Adam's mum Leila was starting to get really worried aswell, Tommy tried to comfort her but was making himself even more upset, so Tommy's mum comforted her instead. While all this was happening Adam and Tommy's dad talked to the police and tried their best to keep the paparazzi out of all this.

Finally the doctors came out to Tommy. "Mr. Ratliff your fiancée Adam is stable but has suffered from a broken arm and might have... The doctor paused from seeing tears well up in Tommy's eyes..."brain damaged the doctor sighed.. We won't know till he wakes up... And that's if he wakes up"

-To be continued in the next chapter...-


	6. Chapter 6: A little hope goes a long way

The doctor also told Tommy & both parents that the chances of Adam remembering everyone and his life are very very slim... And even if he did wake up it might be days, weeks, months or even years before he wakes up, if he were to wake up at all. Tommy couldn't breathe, he felt as if a train had just hit him...His heart shattered into tiny pieces as he ran out of the Hospital ward bawling his eyes out.

How could one person's words cause so much worry and cause you to lose all the hope left in you?

Tommy's dad ran after Tommy, while Tommy's mum comforted Leila who was having a breakdown crying...Leila didn't know what to think, she wanted to believe everything was ok...but it wasn't. Tommy's mum on the other hand was a mess aswell...what are you supposed to say to mother whose son is in a coma and may never awake from it?

While all this was happening Adam's dad, Eber, rang Neil to let him know everything that had happened. Neil was shocked... How could all this happen so quickly...one minute it's all a fairytale and the next it's a nightmare.

Neil rang up everyone in the band up and let them know what happened; they all rushed over to the hospital as fast they could. When Neil and the band arrived at the hospital, Eber & Leila explained in more detail what had happened and what the doctors told them. Everyone's heart just broke, nothing but silence no one knew what to say...

Just as everyone was sitting down and trying to assure each other. Tommy's dad came back up the stairs but without Tommy. He wasn't able to calm him down, Tommy was too frightened to go and see Adam fearing it would be the only time he would see Adam.

Monte then went downstairs outside of the hospital where he found Tommy sitting on a park bench, bawling his eyes out. Tommy was a mess he had mascara running down his face and all his makeup was everywhere...He couldn't imagine life without Adam...it just wouldn't work...without Adam in Tommy's life...He wouldn't have a life because Adam is his life.

After Monte and Tommy talked for a while, Tommy felt a lot more better and started to get some of his hope back. Tommy and Monte both went back upstairs after Tommy washed his face. As they both walked into the waiting room everyone ran up to Tommy group hugging him, assuring him everything would be ok and no matter what they were all be there for him and for Adam's family.

Tommy finally had the courage to go into Adam's room. Both parents were already in there holding Adam's hand...As Tommy walked into Adam's room, tears Welled up in his eyes. Seeing his fiancée lying there hooked up to a machine...was the worst thing Tommy had ever experienced in his life. Knowing that he may never see his gorgeous blue eyes again or hear his sweet voice broke his heart all over again. Adam & Tommy's parents stood up and left Tommy to have some alone time with Adam. Tommy sat down on the chair next to Adam's bed as he held Adam's hand tears fell down Tommy's pale cheeks.

Tommy ended up falling asleep tucked in Adam's arms beside him on his hospital bed. While both parents, Neil & the band fell asleep shoulder to shoulder in the waiting room. After all it had been a very long night...

"Glitter baby, glitter baby..pst pst...Tommeh baby wake up please.."

Tommy woke up, nearly fainting... Adam was awake! Adam was wide awake looking as gorgeous as ever, just really confused. "oh my gosh ADAM! BABY BOY YOU'RE AWAKE! You remember me don't you? What about your life do you know who you are?" Tommy shouted in shock. "Um Tommy baby... Are you feeling ok... Of Course I know who you are! your my pretty little kitty Tommy Joe Ratliff & the person I'm going to grow old with...and yea the last time I checked I was ADAM MITCHELL LAMBERT... 28 years old and gay apparently. Adam said jokingly."

Tommy didn't find it so funny, he was just glad that he was awake and remembered who he was! Before Adam could ask why he was in hospital and why Tommy looked like a train had hit him... Adam and Tommy's parents, Neil, the whole glam band and the doctors came running in because they had heard all the talking and shouting from Tommy. "Adam your ok and awake! Do you remember us? We love you so much!" everyone shouted.

"OK EVERYONE CALM DOWN PLEASE... YES I KNOW ALL OF YOU, you are all my family and I love you all so much aswell especially Tommy... BUT CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL I AM IN HOSPITAL WITH EVERYONE SHOUTING THINGS AT ME, LIKE ADAM YOUR ALIVE & REMEMBER ME! I am a little confused here!" Adam said in a bit of a worried and annoyed tone of voice.

After Adam had just finished saying this the Doctor then kicked everyone out of the hospital room, except Tommy. Tommy then explained what had happened, after he finished explaining the pair kissed and hugged each other. Adam said, "naaw Glitter baby, I'm so sorry for worrying you like that!" Tommy then smiled, "Baby boy seriously don't worry about it I'm just so happy your ok!"

After all this the doctor gave Adam a check up and gave him the all clear, but just said to keep him in over night to be on the safe side. Everyone then came back into Adam's room cheering with balloons & flowers, everyone was just so happy and grateful that he was alive, healthy and remembered everyone and everything about his life, just not the accident.

Adam started giggling to himself,"why on earth are you laughing?" everyone questioned him shocked.

"because while all of you were so worried, i had no idea what had even happened to me... The only thing i remembered when i woke up was holding tommy's hand smiling and walking to the car feeling like the happiest guy in the world"


	7. Chapter 7: A night on the sea

When Adam opened his eyes this morning he was surprised to see a massive hand painted banner hanging across their bedroom wall saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BOY!" with colorful balloons all over the room! That's when he realized that today was indeed his 29th Birthday!

Just as Adam was admiring all the effort Tommy had put into the banner and all the pretty balloons...Tommy came running into their room shouting, "Yay your awake Adam! Happy birthday Baby boy! I love you!"

As Tommy was running into the room he tripped over Adam's shirt that was on the floor, luckily Adam caught him and Tommy landed in Adam's arms. Adam started laughing, " Aww Glitter baby thank-you so much for the beautiful banner you made and all the colorful balloons they are gorgeous, I love you too!"

After this Adam got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed. When Adam walked into their living room he got even more of a surprise to see that Tommy had even made them breakfast. He had made waffles with fruit & marshmallows on them with chocolate writing on Adam's plate "Happy B-day Adam!" :) it wrote.

"aww Tommy baby, thank you so much you're so sweet!" Adam said, planting a kiss on his fiancée's cheek. Tommy replied back smiling "Anything for my baby boy".

After Adam and Tommy had finished their breakfast Tommy asked smiling, "so baby boy what do you want to do today for your birthday?" Adam replied, "hmm.. I don't know anything; just as long as I have you with me I'm happy"

Adam and Tommy decided to spend the day at the art gallery. They enjoyed looking through each exhibition holding hands, laughing at all the silly paintings and talking about what their interpretation of each painting was.

When they got back home from the art gallery, Adam and Tommy snuggled up next to each other on the couch talking about how lucky they were to have each other. At around 6pm Tommy told Adam to get ready so they could out to dinner, once they got ready and when out to the car... A limousine was already outside waiting for them.

"Glitter baby what is this? You cheeky boy, stop spoiling me!" Adam said surprised. "oh shush and just get in the limo, you"ll have to wait and see where it goes.." Tommy replied laughing while shoving Adam into the limo.

While in the limousine Adam and Tommy Shared a glass wine cuddling each other, while staring outside the sunroof looking above at the gorgeous stars shining down on them.

Once the limousine stopped and arrived at the secret destination. Tommy opened the door for Adam..when Adam stepped outside of the limousine he was overwhelmed and shocked to see a Tall cruise ship waiting for them with flashing lights, music, Adam's parents, Tommy's parents, Neil and the glamily all ready on board!

Adam turned to Tommy hugging him, "Aww Glitter baby this is so sweet and wonderful! Have I told you how much I love you and can't wait to marry you!" Tommy laughed as they walked on to the cruise ship holding hands, "only about a million times baby boy"

As Adam and Tommy walked onto the ship everyone ran up to them greeting them, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADAM!" Adam grabbed a glass of wine, lifting it up as a toast "Thank-you everyone so much for coming...this is amazing and such a surprise! & I would like to say a very, very special thank-you to my very pretty fiancé Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff for making all this happen! I love you Tommy!" Adam and Tommy then shared a kiss as everyone cheered.

After Adam greeted everyone, they all went out to the deck of the ship and danced the night away. It was beautiful, the waves were calm nothing but the lights from the stars & the flashing lights from the disco dance party filled the dark night atmosphere.

Just as they were dancing the song Teenage Dream came on and Tommy and Adam's parents shouted, "come on boys, I know... Why don't you practice your wedding dance?"

So everyone cleared the dance floor leaving just Adam and Tommy standing there hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, head to head, nose to nose dancing slowly in each other's arms. It was just beautiful...so beautiful when the song ended everyone sighed with tears filling their eyes, "aww that was just perfect boys!"


	8. Chapter 8: The art of Love

As the sun started to rise this morning Tommy & Adam woke up wrapped up in each other's arms. Kissing Adams forehead Tommy whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Baby boy!"

Adam turned to Tommy kissing him on the lips, "Happy Valentines Glitter baby! I love you!" he then whispered back cuddling his fiancée tightly.

After they were dressed and fully awake, they suggested to go for a romantic picnic at the park for lunch and to start organizing their wedding while they were there.

So Tommy started packing the picnic basket with: Mini sandwiches, strawberries with melted chocolate, sparkling wine and two glasses plus a special present for Adam.

While Tommy was packing the picnic basket, Adam snuck out to the florist to buy his fiancée a Giant brown soft Bear. He managed to stuff the bear in the boot of the car..it just fitted.

When Arrived back at the hotel Tommy had just finished packing the basket and picnic rug. So they locked up the apartment and walked down to their car hand in hand. When they arrived at the car Tommy asked Adam to open up the boot so he could put the basket & rug in there.

Just as the car boot opened...Adam heard a shriek and someone falling to the floor. So he quickly ran out to the back of the car, there lying on the floor was poor Tommy with the bear lying next to him. Adam had forgotten the bear was in the boot, it was so big when the boot opened it jumped right out scaring Tommy!

"oh Tommy sorry glitter baby Are you ok? I forgot the bear was in there.. Happy valentine's day!" Adam giggled as he grabbed Tommy's hand & helped him back up to his feet. Tommy started laughing "baby boy your just full of surprises aren't you!"

"ouch! Naaw you have a cut on your arm now...I'm sorry baby" Adam frowned kissing Tommy's cut better & placing a band aid over it. Tommy smiled, " aww don't worry about it baby it's fine, thank-you for the bear! It's so like cute and cuddly just like you!" Tommy teased.

With that Tommy and Adam finally put the basket and rug into the car, then drove off to the park. When they arrived at the park Adam Got out the picnic stuff and set it all up underneath a nice big shady tree.

When the picnic was all set out the pair sat down and ate lunch while trying to figure out a date for their wedding & who was going to be in their bridal party. They decided that they wanted to have the wedding outdoors and the reception at the wedding lounge on the harbor.

After Adam and Tommy were discussing their wedding details, Adam opened up the bottle of wine and poured them a glass each.

"Cheers to us and our future lives together" Adam said smiling at Tommy. Tommy then grabbed Adam's neck kissing him passionately...

Later on Adam and Tommy were feeding each other the strawberries with the melted chocolate on them, when Tommy spotted the swing set... Just Like a little boy he asked Adam if they could go play on the swings.

Adam started giggling "oh my cheeky little glitter baby of course we can go play on the swings"

So the two boys ran over to the swings holding hands like two love struck teens, but because Adam still had plaster on his arm from the accident, he didn't go on the swings instead he pushed Tommy on the swing set to start him off.

After Tommy was swinging really high and having the time of his life, when after he took one arm off the chains to blow a kiss to Adam. He came crashing down to the ground...

Adam came running over yelling, "Tommy oh my gosh baby are you ok?"

Tommy looked up at Adam slightly trying to laugh, " ahh not really my arm is killing me!"

Adam then quickly packed up the picnic and called an ambulance, since Tommy didn't look so well and his arm was obviously causing him grief. When the ambulance arrived they took him to the hospital suspecting he had broken his arm. While on the way to the hospital Adam couldn't stop laughing at what idiots they must've looked like playing on the swings!

When they arrived at hospital, Tommy got x-rayed and the same doctor Adam had, confirmed that Tommy had broken his arm and needed plaster. Once they put the plaster on Tommy's arm, Adam called up Neil to pick them up and take them back to the apartment. Since now that they both had broken arms none if them could drive!

When Neil came to get them from the hospital he couldn't stop laughing when he asked, "How did you break your arm Tommy?"

Tommy then replied frowning, "I like blew Adam a kiss from the swing and I fell off..."

Neil then teased, "You two love birds are so childish... Maybe Adam did forget something after all from the accident...both your age's!"

Adam then sighed,"Hmm your never going to let us live this down are you?"  
"you guessed right" Neil smirked. Adam and Tommy then looked at each other rolling their eyes, laughing.

When Adam and Tommy arrived back at their apartment, Adam turned to Tommy sighing, "glitter baby I am so sorry about everything today...it was so not romantic"

Tommy then smiled, "what are you talking about? Sure it was! I love you Adam! & I have the rest of my life with you...I don't care if valentine's day is romantic or not.. I have you & everyday is romantic for me, I get to wake up to your loving face!"

Adam teared up, "Naaw Tommy baby thank-you! I love you so much! Your right, for us every day is valentine's day.."


	9. Chapter 9: The wedding plan

It's been a month since Tommy & Adam broke their arms and it was finally time to remove their casts. They were both VERY happy about this because it was so annoying only having one working arm each and the plaster was constantly itching the crap out of them!

Both boys signed each other's cast before the doctor cut them off. Tommy signed Adam's cast "Love you baby boy! You remember me right? : P" jokingly. Then Adam signed Tommy's cast, "Love you glitter baby! Next time no kisses from the swing: P" Adam giggled.

After Adam and Tommy were done from the hospital, it was late in the afternoon Tommy asked, "So baby what you want to do tonight?"  
Adam replied smiling, "hmm...not sure honey but I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner and then see a movie?" Tommy then replied, "yea sounds like a plan!"

Adam and Tommy decided to go to a Thai restaurant for dinner, as they waited for their food they discussed all their wedding ideas they had planned so far. They also texted both their parents and all of the glam band to ask them if they would join them for dinner tomorrow night, so Adam and Tommy could announce their set wedding date and who is what in the bridal party.

When their food arrived and they finished eating, Adam paid for both their meals and left a special tip for the kind waiter. As they left the restaurant fans spotted the couple and came racing up to them for autographs and pictures, but Adam and Tommy didn't mind they were used to it and besides they had each other to keep them sane and smiling.

By the time they had finished talking to all the fans and signing everything it was too late for the movie, so they decided to just go back to their apartment and watch a DVD together, they ended up watching Romeo and Juliet.

"Morning Glitter baby" Adam whispered, kissing Tommy's forehead as he woke up. "Morning to you too my gorgeous baby boy" Tommy winked crinkling his nose.

When both the boy's had got out of bed and had finally gotten dressed they went out to the park where they wanted to have the wedding ceremony and booked it, along with the wedding reception.

By the time Adam and Tommy had finished running around town and booking everything for the wedding; it was 5:30 in the evening. So they quickly went home had showers and got all glammed up for dinner with everyone.

When they arrived at the restaurant everyone greeted each other, and then sat down at their allocated table. Neil then joked, "gee guys it's great to see you both in one piece". Everyone then started laughing, "haha very funny Neil you such a jokester" Adam said poking his tongue out.

Once everyone had ordered what they wanted for dinner Adam stood up holding Tommy's hand in his, "My dear family, me and Tommy have called you all here tonight to tell you that we have set a date! We are going to be officially married on the 23rd of May and we want all of you to be a part of our Bridal party!"

Everyone cheered raising their wine glass to a toast for the two love birds, then they all one by one got up hugged and congratulated Adam and Tommy. Adam and Tommy's mum's were especially proud of them tears of joy fell down their cheeks, this was the happiest they had ever seen their sons in their whole life.

When everyone was eating their desert Adam announced that Neil was his best man and Monte, Isaac, Taylor, Terrance and Longineu were his groomsmen. After that Tommy then announced he wanted his and Adam's dad to walk him down the aisle and his maid of honor was Sasha. Also that he wanted Brooke, Cam, Lisa and his and Adam's mum to be his bridesmaids.

Everyone accepted their roles and were so happy and grateful that they could be apart of something so special and romantic. Just before they were all getting ready to leave the restaurant after looking through All the bridal magazines Leila and Tommy's mum had brought, Everyone surprised Adam and Tommy handing each of them a small glittery box.

When Adam and Tommy both opened each of their boxes inside revealed a beautiful gorgeous shining silver matching Promise chain with each of their initials on it. Adams had TJR on it and Tommy's had AL on it.

"naaw guys...You have no idea how much we love you and This means so much to us! you shouldn't of! But Thank-you so much! We love them!" Tommy and Adam said smiling, while putting the promise chains on each others necks.

{Attention the last 4 chapters of this book Endless Love are going to be co-planned & written by me & my friend not just by me anymore thnx, Enjoy the rest of the book!}


	10. Chapter 10: A suit for the bride?

It was the 15th of April and there was just a bit over a month till the wedding, the happiest day of Adam & Tommy's life, the day when the two love struck boys will be officially pronounced husband and husband.

Adam, Tommy, the Glam band and both parents went into the city today to look for suits & dresses, Adam went with all the boys and the girls took Tommy shopping. Everything was going fine and everyone was having so much fun looking for all their outfits, but there was just one problem. Would Tommy wear a dress like a traditional bride or would he just wear a suit...? Either way he didn't care, but it was still such a hard decision for him and all the girls to make.

First they decided to go into the Women's wedding registry so Tommy could try on a few dresses. Tommy tried on one dress it was gorgeous and just perfect for his slim skinny body frame. It was white, poofy and complete with hundreds of sequins; it was like it was made for him. Until a man who worked there came into the dressing room where all the girls were doing up the laces on the dress, "umm... Hey there everyone, how about we try a suit for the bride?" the man said a bit puzzled.

"hehe good idea" Tommy giggled a bit embarrassed. But All the girls became defensive, "why what's wrong never seen a man in a wedding dress gosh..?" the puzzled man then apologized, "sorry I was just trying to help" he then walked away.

While the girls helped Tommy search for a nice white suit, Adam and the boys on the other hand had already found their suits and were now looking for shoes. It had been just over an hour and Tommy had now found a white suit to wear, it was just perfect for him.

Now it was time for all the girls to choose a dress, Tommy could tell this was going to be awhile... They were bickering at everything the length, style and oh let's not forget the color. Over an hour later the girls had finally agreed to a color and dress. It was a light pink, short flowing autumn type floral dress. The girls also managed to find some light silver grey matching high heels.

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted from all the decision making and trying on clothes, so they all went out to a cafe for coffee and just relaxed.

Two months later...

It was a week before the wedding and Adam and Tommy were just relaxing in their apartment. Adam was sitting up on the couch while painting his nails black and Tommy was lying down on Adam's lap admiring his fiancée's gorgeous angel like face. Just then there was like a loud knocking on their door it was so loud it was like a stampede was coming, "hold on a second" Tommy shouted.

When Tommy answered the door...Monte and Neil just barged in, "hmm well come right in guys.." Tommy mumbled rolling his eyes. Adam then came to see what all the fuss was about, "oh hey Monte, Neil what's up?"

Monte went through their wardrobe pulling out some clothes, throwing it at them, "Get ready boys we are going out, No exceptions!" , while Neil shut off their TV and locked up everything. "sheesh guys, what the hell is going on... you are both acting like we are going to elope right now?" Adam said confused.

The pair ended up getting ready as Monte and Neil dragged them outside where a limousine was waiting for them, inside the limo was Isaac, Sutan, Terrance, Taylor and Longineu. "what on earth is going on!" Tommy shouted. All the boys started laughing, "You'll see"

Adam and Tommy had no idea what was going on then finally the limo pulled up. As they got out it didn't take them long to realize that all the boys must've organized a "buck's night". Just what Adam and Tommy had told them the previous night that they didn't want.

"SURPRISE!" all the boys shouted at once. When they walked into the mysterious venue it turned out it was on the best Gay night clubs in Los Angeles and the guys had hired out one of the private function rooms. Adam and Tommy turned to each other in shock and then smiled at the boys, "aww thanks guys! you are all so sneaky, Let's go have some fun now!"

All the boys ended up drinking and just acting stupid basically and playing silly pranks on each other, then it was time for the "surprise". Monte had called a male stripper to dance for Adam and Tommy's little buck's party and to spice things up. Little did he know that the stripper he had called up was DRAKE!

The asshole that broke Adam's heart years ago. As the stripper walked into the room that's when all the guys realized who the stripper was.

They all just turned to each other as if they had killed someone, "shit guys what have we done!" Taylor then quickly grabbed and stopped drake before he could start the tease...Since it was Adam's ex and probably not such a good idea. Monte and Isaac felt so bad since they were the two that organized the stripper, "shit...Adam we are so sorry we had no idea!" Isaac said apologetically. Adam and Tommy both then just said, "no it's fine" and even went to go talk to drake.

Drake then walked over to them apologizing for intruding on their night insisting he had no idea who he was called to dance for. Drake then asked if they can all just be friends and start over, since Adam has moved on and now getting married to Tommy. Adam and Tommy just shook it off and agreed with drake to put everything that had happened in the past, especially now that they were getting married. They were so forgiving of drake they even told him he could come along to the wedding!

All was forgiven, forgotten and everyone just laughed it off continuing to enjoy the rest of the night drinking and dancing.

{Attention the last 4 chapters of this book Endless Love are going to be co-planned & written by me & my friend not just by me anymore thnx, Enjoy the rest of the book!}


	11. Chapter 11: Fairytale meets nightmare

It was the night before the wedding, the night before Adam and Tommy  
were going to be declared husband and husband for life. Adam and Tommy  
were over the moon, they couldn't take their eyes off each other; it  
was like a dream come true for the two of them... Who would of ever  
thought that "fan service" was going to lead to an everlasting love  
for each other, well Adam and Tommy most certainly didn't see it  
coming!

Just as Adam and Tommy were discussing how much they were going to  
miss not being able to spend the night in each other's arms, Sasha and  
Brooke arrived at their apartment door to come and whisk Tommy away  
for the night. Since it is "bad luck" for the groom to see the "bride"  
on the wedding day.

"Alright Tommy hunny its time to go say goodbye to addy!" Sasha smiled.

Tommy then gave Adam the biggest hug and kissed him like there was no tomorrow!

Brooke then interrupted, "whoa boys... it's one night! don't worry  
you'll both be fine, save it for the wedding! And don't worry Adam me  
and the girls will take very good care of your glitter baby!"

Later on Tommy, Brooke & Sasha arrived at the hotel room. Camilla,  
Lisa, Leila and Tommy's mum were already there sitting around the  
lounge drinking wine & laughing.

"hey girls! so what shall we do tonight?" Tommy said smiling. The  
girls all looked at each other and giggled, "well...Hmm let's see, are  
your nails & feet all ready for tomorrow?"

"Haha alright girls, yes you can give me a little manicure and  
pedicure" Tommy said sticking his tongue out them.

While the girls were "grooming" Tommy, they were all drinking wine and  
eating cheese & crackers.

Then all of a sudden a case of "wedding jitters" came over Tommy,  
"wow! I'm actually getting married tomorrow...but come to think of  
it..I feel a bit worried & nervous now... What if I forget my vows?,  
what if Adam changes his mind..? Or What if we're not ready for this?

Adam's mum patted Tommy on the back, "Honey don't worry about  
anything, it's perfectly normal to be a bit worried & nervous a day  
before the wedding it happens to everyone. If you and Adam weren't  
ready to get married you wouldn't of agreed to it in the first place &  
Adam wouldn't of proposed.

Leila and Tommy's mum both smiled at each other, admiring how grown up  
their boys really are now.

"aww thanks Leila, I'm already feeling much better!" Tommy said while  
reaching out to hug Leila & then his mum.

After all the girls had finished soaking Tommy's feet & painting his  
nails, they all went to bed. Right before Tommy fell asleep he took a  
little while to remember all that he and Adam have been through and be  
thankful for everything. After going through all their memories over &  
over again..Tommy finally fell asleep but with the biggest smile on  
his face ever, knowing tomorrow was his and Adam's big day.

"wakey, wakey, Wakey! Today's the day! You're going to be Tommy Joe  
Lambert in less than 3 hours! NOW GET UP!" Sasha & Camilla shouted at  
Tommy while gently shaking him.

Tommy then slowly opened his eye, that's when he realized he was  
going to be Tommy Joe Lambert in less than 3 hours! He jumped right  
out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to have a shower.

While Tommy was in the shower sutan had arrived and started doing all  
the girls make-up & hair. When Tommy finished his shower he blow dried  
& styled his own hair and then after that practically ran into the  
lounge area so sutan could do his "simple" make-up.

Meanwhile over at Adam & Tommy's apartment, the boys had just barged  
into Adam's room ripping off his blankets (luckily Adam had his boxers  
on :P) shouting, "GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY, YOUR BRIDE IS AWAITING!"

Adam got the shock of his life and jumped right out of the bed running  
around the apartment screaming, "OH NO, QUICK WHERE IS MY SUIT! GET IN  
THE LIMO EVERYONE! Oh gosh now poor Tommy probably thinks i left him!  
Oh no what have i done! IDIOTS WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"

Monte & Neil started cracking up laughing showing Adam their watches,  
"Dude, CHILL we were joking..!"

"oh my gosh you idiots.. We still have 2 hours thank god! You all  
scared me!" Adam said trying to catch his breath.

When all the boys and Adam had finished showering, they all put on  
their suits and styled their hair. Then after they went down into the  
street where the limo was already waiting for them. To take them to  
the park, where the ceremony with the celebrant would be.

Meanwhile back at the hotel where the girls were staying; After sutan  
had finished doing all their hair & make-up, he fixed himself up and  
put on a suit, all the girls put on their bridal dresses and Tommy put  
on his white bridal suit.

Sasha then looked at her watch, "shoot! Guys we have to go like right  
now!" so all the girls grabbed their high heels, Tommy grabbed his  
shoes and they all literally ran down to the hotel foyer where a  
limousine had been waiting for them.

While the girls, Tommy and Sutan had just gotten into the limo to go  
to the park where the ceremony was the boys, Adam and the guests were  
already there.

Adam turned to Neil, "hey you have the rings..right? Don't you?"

Neil then double checked his pockets "yes of course i do, see they're  
right here!" he said pulling the rings out of his pockets.

The girls had just pulled up to the park, but it wasn't time to walk  
down the aisle just yet, so they waited in a wedding tent that had  
been set up for the girls. While they were in the tent waiting, drake  
had just come and visited Tommy wishing him and Adam the best of  
luck.

Later on it was finally time to walk down the aisle... But there was  
just one problem the "bride" was nowhere to be seen! Brooke and Sasha  
ran out of the tent to let Camilla, Lisa, Leila and Tommy's mum know  
that they couldn't find Tommy.

The girls then decided to wait a bit longer before they went to let  
the boys know that they couldn't find Tommy, since this was not like  
him at all and he probably had just went for a walk to get some fresh  
air.

Half an hour had passed and poor Adam, Neil and the rest of the  
groomsmen were still waiting at the altar.

Adam turned to Monte worried, "oh gosh Monte where is he? He  
should've walked down the aisle like half an hour ago!" Monte the n  
tried reassuring Adam that everything was probably fine and that  
"brides" are always fashionably late.

The girls waited fifteen more minutes and still there was no sign of  
Tommy...The girls were so upset they were really hoping he would come  
back, he was fine last time they checked on him and they had no idea  
what happened or why he would just leave Adam standing at the altar  
like that! It was all one big mystery, They all decided among  
themselves that Brooke the maid of honor should break the awful news  
to Adam.

As soon as Brooke started walking down that aisle she could see Adam's  
heart shattering already, when she finally got to him she was about to  
explain the situation. When A tear fell down Adam's cheek, "He isn't  
coming is he..?" adam said emptily. Brooke nodded patting Adam's back,  
"I'm so sorry Adam...we have no idea what happened.."

Adam's face had no expression on it what so ever, blank just blank..  
He had no idea what to think..? He was shocked most of all..what went  
wrong?

Neil turned to Adam full of sympathy and Hugged his brother, "ohh man  
I can't believe Tommy...but this isn't like him, I'm so sorry.."

Adam then turned to the guests taking one look at everyone, "I'm so  
sorry everyone.." and then slowly walked up the aisle alone...got into  
the limo and left the park.

(To be continued in the next chapter...)

{Attention the last 4 chapters of this book Endless Love are going to be co-planned & written by me & my friend not just by me anymore thnx, Enjoy the rest of the book!}


	12. Chapter 12: One word, all the answers

As the limousine slowly drove away from the ceremony with Adam, the guests started talking amongst themselves trying to take everything in. They were not expecting Tommy to leave Adam at the altar at all it was just all so sudden.

The glam band then all sat down underneath the wedding gazebo and tried to work out what on earth they were going to do.  
They had to deal with a missing "bride" and a heartbroken groom who have both mysteriously wandered off.

In the end Sasha, Lisa, Brooke & Cam decided to go try find Tommy and ask him what the hell happened, While Monte, Isaac, Terrance, Longineu, & Taylor told all the guests to go home, Since it wasn't looking to promising at all. The boys also went to look for drake as he was the last person to talk to Tommy but they didn't find him either. So they had assumed he went home along with all the other guests.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening the limousine had just arrived at Adam and Tommy's apartment. As Adam walked in through the apartment door the first thing he couldn't help but notice was all the picture frames of him and Tommy smiling, kissing hugging and just being so in love... what went wrong? Adam's heart shattered into even more pieces if that was even possible. He just couldn't understand why Tommy would just leave him like that, it didn't make any sense at all.

It had been an hour and a half since the girls had started searching for Tommy but they couldn't find him anywhere, they had already searched the whole town. Finally they gave up looking and told the boys they had no luck finding him. The girls then went back to the hotel and took off all the bridal dresses and make-up.

Monte, Neil, Isaac, Taylor, Terrance and Longineu then all decided to go see how Adam was doing back at the apartment. When they knocked on the door Adam sighed, "Who is it..?"  
Neil then replied, "Hey bro it's us Monte and that...Can we come in for a bit..?"  
"yea ok...doors open, just let yourselves in...Be careful though the floor is a mess.." Adam replied faintly.

As the groomsmen walked into Adam and Tommy's apartment they now understood why Adam had said "be careful the floors a mess"... There were bits of shattered glass everywhere, all the frames with pictures of Adam and Tommy on the floor ruined. Adam on the other hand was also a mess he had eye liner and mascara smudged all over his face, he looked as if he had fallen off a cliff.

Monte and Neil then walked over to Adam who was sitting on the couch and put their arms around Adam telling him how sorry they all were. While Taylor, Terrance and Longineu started cleaning up all the glass that was on the floor and picking up what was left of the frames & photographs.

"so has anyone seen Tommy yet..?" Adam asked.  
Isaac replied, "No not all, sorry Adam the girls looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be seen. We are as stumped as you...we couldn't even find drake who was the last person who talked to him" "wait..what..? drake was the last person to see Tommy before the wedding..?" Adam said becoming more alert.  
"well yea the last time I checked he was in the waiting room with Tommy handing him a drink and talking about some sort of place he and you used hang out when you both used to date..." Isaac answered while thinking back to what he had seen.

Adam then jumped up off the couch running to the kitchen table grabbing his keys exclaiming, "oh my goodness how could I be so fricken stupid..."  
"Adam.. What on earth are you going on about & where are you going...?" Monte shouted confused.  
"TO GO FIND TOMMY!" Adam screamed back rushing out the door.

After hearing what Isaac had just told him, Adam had gotten a really bad feeling that the reason Tommy didn't walk down the aisle was because he never got the chance to and drake had did something to him.

So he got into his car and sped off down the road, "c'mon Adam think...where would drake hide Tommy, if he did do anything to him..." Adam said to himself. Then bam! Adam just realized that Isaac had said something about drake telling Tommy about a place he and drake used to go while they were dating. So he quickly swerved the car just missing a truck and sped off down the highway.

When Adam and Drake used to date they had this little secret place where they would always meet each other when ever they had gotten into a fight or were angry at each other. Adam had no idea why drake would take Tommy there but just decided to take a chance.

Adam finally arrived at the place where he and drake used to meet; it was a little cave up the top of a rocky hill at the beach. He quickly ran out of his car still in his wedding suit and climbed up the hill into the cave where he found Tommy tied up & unconscious.

To be continued in the next book...  
{Attention the last 4 chapters of this book Endless Love are co-planned & written by me & my friend not just by me anymore thnx!}


End file.
